1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to retaining mechanisms and, particularly, to a chip card retaining mechanism and a printed circuit board module incorporating the chip card retaining mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, generally use chip cards to store information. For example, a SIM (subscriber identification module) card is used to contain personal information for a subscriber of a mobile phone network. With the development of technology, portable electronic devices now come with more and more functions, which need a large memory to support. However, many portable electronic devices usually incorporate an embedded memory having a relative small amount of available storage space, which may not satisfy users. Thus, a removable plug-in memory expansion card, such as a TF (TransFlash) card, is sometimes applied to portable electronic device to provide extra storage space for the portable electronic device. Conventionally, the SIM card and the expansion card are placed on a printed circuit card of the portable electronic device, and are electronically connected to each other via circuitry. However, this may occupy too much area for the printed circuit board.
Therefore, there is need for improvement within the art.